


Barking Up the Wrong Tree

by greatvaluelawncare



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Snake, Follow for more Soft Vanilla Brojobs, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Minor 90's environmental propaganda, Sexual Coercion, Slurs, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatvaluelawncare/pseuds/greatvaluelawncare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solid Snake is a FOXHOUND bicycle, he knows it, everyone else knows it too.</p>
<p>"Snake clenched his jaw and stepped out of the running water and moved towards him, guess it couldn’t be helped. Snake reached his arm back to turn the shower off, being horny was no reason to waste water, he may be a trained killer but he wasn’t a monster."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barking Up the Wrong Tree

Arriving late and filthy Solid Snake had one thing on his mind after a particularly difficult and grueling training mission - how quickly he could scrub off the grime he felt.

He dragged himself to the change room, dropped all his clothes and gear and headed to the big open shower room. It was completely empty, he chose the shower in the very middle to let the hot water wash everything away. Most of that blood wasn’t even his.

Although the helicopter ride back was long Snake was still wound up, he liked to tell himself he didn’t enjoy the killing but he was left with an itch that had to be scratched.

Snake’s hands worked lower to wake up his long neglected dick. He’d like to think he was getting a murder-unrelated boner but he struggled to get his mind to focus on anything other than the past few days. It felt good though, the hot water running down his body and both hands, both now absolutely clean hands, massaging his cock. Only a few good strokes were had before he was interrupted.

Begrudgingly he took his hand off his cock when he heard rustling and approaching footsteps from the direction of the change room, he went back to washing himself less lewdly. There shouldn’t be anyone here at this time of night, what does a guy have to do to get some alone time.

He heard bare feet slap across the tile over the din of the running shower and stole a quick glance. Snake decided to ignore the recruit as he turned on the shower right beside him, he could feel the other guy looking at him but he kept minding his own business, lathering up his hair, rubbing his pecs and other normal shower things.

Minutes of peace passed before the other shower was turned off. It was much harder to ignore the other recruit when he shook his hair wildly like a dog to dry off and sauntered over a couple of feet to Snake, much too close, getting all up in his business.

“Hey,” the recruit said.

Snake let out a breath and turned his head towards him. “What?” The warm water was spraying over his face but he put on his best intimidating glare.

The other man didn’t waste any time with formalities, “I want you to suck me off.”

Snake scoffed and turned back to the water running his fingers through his hair. That’s it? Not even worth a sassy one liner.

The other man wouldn’t be dismissed so easily, “Hey I’m talking to you here, buddy,” he stepped closer into Snake`s space, the spray bouncing off of Snake`s body hitting his.

Snake recognized this man, Dizzy Jackal, he never did seem to stand out at anything but if he was at FOXHOUND he must have something going for him.

“I want you to suck me off _and you’re going to_ ,” he clarified, helpfully.

“You’re barking up the wrong tree,” Snake quickly assessed their positions and decided if things didn’t go well a simple foot hooked around the other man’s ankle and a fall on the slippery tile floor would do just fine. He turned his face back to the water yet again to rinse the rest of the shampoo out.

“Wrong tree huh?” He sounded far too amused for Snake’s taste, ”Like the leaning oak out by the field? The one that’s always suspiciously well stocked? Hmmm, that wrong tree?”

This got his attention. He turned and froze. He was supposed to be good at the sneaky thing, he thought he _was_ good at the sneaky thing.

“Yeah, I know where you stash your booze,” Jackal grinned wide and folded his hands triumphantly behind his head stretching out and displaying his body in the process. The cheeky smile didn’t fade. Snake drank in the sight, adapting to the situation with his resolve quickly dissolving.

A certain tree out by the field was a perfect place to stash his alcohol, Snake couldn't believe he got spotted. Room sweeps were a little too common to stash it anywhere else what was he supposed to do, not have any banned liquor on hand? Ridiculous.There was no other reasonable solution.

“What would the CO think of his star solider so blatantly breaking the rules? Or should I tell Master Miller first?” Jackal smiled, all teeth.

The prospect of being forced like this made Snake’s cock twitch and start to fill out, he tried not to think about it too much. Sure, there were other solutions to this but...

Eyes flicked down to take a peek at Jackal’s dick, “Guess I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place then aren't I?” Snake waited and wondered if Jackal would get the double entendre. Jackal scrunched his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly but said nothing.

One of the few things he knew about Jackal was that he wasn’t particularly bright and the expression on his face told him everything. Ah, maybe that line was weak. He should have gone with something more obvious.

It didn’t matter now anyways.

Snake clenched his jaw and stepped out of the running water and moved towards him, guess it couldn’t be helped. Snake reached his arm back to turn the shower off, being horny was no reason to waste water, he may be a trained killer but he wasn’t a monster.

Snake’s strong hands were used to guide Jackal backwards a few steps to the wall, rubbing small circles in his hips as he went. They might as well get started. Snake was sure he put up enough resistance to not get any more rumours spread about him. Jackal was conventionally attractive, maybe not his type but his lips were plump and wet and all other thoughts left Snake’s mind the moment he noticed this.

Snake stepped closer and leaned in for a kiss, his chest and groin tingling in anticipation of the moment their lips touched but just as they were about to make contact he immediately got a harsh shove in the middle of his chest, pushing him a few steps backwards.

“What the fuck man I want you to suck my dick not be my girlfriend,” Jackal quickly took a step forward and put his hand on Snake’s shoulder roughly pushing him down, he settled on his knees without resistance. “Faggot,” he whispered under his breath.

Snake didn’t want to reflect on how much disappointment he felt in his gut about not even a single kiss first. He had _needs_. A good portion of fellow soldiers didn’t blink an eye at fucking around but the moment he wanted to make out for a bit they got all weird. Spooning afterwards was completely out of the question. It wasn’t fair. Life was never fair.

Snake glowered up at him as he gently kissed all around the base of his cock, slowly, teasingly. This would have to do. He cradled Jackal’s cock delicately in his hand and mouthed around the base, keeping direct eye contact the entire time. He drooled freely and sloppily, saliva mixing with the water rolling down his body. Jackal began to make some noise.

Jackal’s cock was was nice and thick in his hand like a hefty sea cucumber, a juicy sausage, a fat delicious egg roll… Snake considered how he hadn’t eaten since the early morning and put that on the top of his list when he was done here. He’d do his best not to bite.

He was surprisingly content to tease and play with his foreskin with his tongue, gently working it with the pads of his fingers to pull it back just enough to kiss the head. Softly he played with his cock between his lips making smacking mouth noises as he went.

“C’mon man...” Jackal was quickly rock hard from the teasing and he soaked up the visual of Solid Snake kneeling between his legs like a filthy, filthy damp sponge.

The glowering stare Snake gave him excited Jackal more than he was prepared for, in any other situation it might be frightening but now, seemingly at his mercy, it was incredibly arousing.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Jackal had to blurt out the only thought that came to mind. And it was true. Snake’s sharp features were well suited for this sort of thing as many other recruits discovered.

With one hand on his own dick and the other guiding Jackal’s into his mouth Snake wasted no more time getting to it, all of his pent up need suddenly coming to the surface. Sucking like there was no tomorrow he rolled his hips into his own palm, he was practically writhing. He needed this.

“Deeper,” he shakily ordered as he grabbed Snake’s hair with a yank. Snake let out a deep growl, he liked it. The expression Jackal wore on his face was one of someone who found delicious leftovers in the fridge that had been completely forgotten about until this very moment.

Snake couldn’t help but feel a deep satisfaction at being ordered around, he felt so right using all of the skills at his disposal to carry out any order no matter what they were. He loved to be focused, useful. This was a big reason he excelled so much in his training, but also a big reason why the only thing that came to mind when he was in his bunk with his hand down his pants was a commanding voice, telling him exactly what to do and how to enjoy it.

“Barking up the wrong tree huh?” Jackal curled his fingers in his hair and groaned as Snake’s tongue hungrily worked around the underside of his cock, “You’re such a bad liar…”

Jackal honestly hadn’t expected Solid Snake to be any good at this - he assumed the few rumours flying around were just that, rumors. With the way he took him so deep so easily Jackal could believe that he was a machine built for a specific purpose, and that purpose was to swallow his cock.

Digging up dirt had always been rewarding but this was something else. If Snake had bothered to look at Jackal’s face he would see the dumbest open mouth smile he’d ever see in his life.

The sounds of Snake’s grunting and occasional low hums echoed through the empty room while Jackal’s praises and god awful dirty talk soon turned to unabashed moans as he knees got weaker. Snake took a firm grip on his meaty thighs for support, giving them a strong squeeze. He continued to suck the other man off hollowing his cheeks around his cock, with a certain amount of experience Snake could tell that he was close.

Jackal gripped Snake’s hair and held him still while he took his cock out of his mouth, Snake opened his eyes and watched the expressions on Jackal’s face and the twitching of his body as he pumped himself with intense interest. Snake waited with his mouth open. Only at the last second did he close his eyes to feel the hot cum spill over his face.

Only few drops landed on his tongue before Jackal started missing his mark wildy, “Oh shit shit SHIT!”

In quick succession Snake felt Jackal coming hard on his face, stumbling backwards clumsily and then familiar, uneven footsteps clicking towards them in the hollow sounding room.

“Can’t seem to stay out of trouble can you Jackal? And-” Snake turned quickly just in time to see Master Miller’s eyebrows shoot up above his sunglasses, “Solid Snake?”

Snake scrambled to his feet in record time as they both stood naked to face the hell that Hell Master Miller would bring.

One quick glance at Jackal and he realized neither of them were going to ask why Master Miller just happened to roam by the showers unexpectedly at 11:45 pm on a Sunday night.

The higher ups would look the other way regarding soldiers fucking in private, but there was no tolerance for public promiscuity. They both wished they could be anywhere else but here.

This wish was granted first for Dizzy Jackal when Miller dismissed him with an order to see him tomorrow morning at 0500 for some extra drills since he seemed to have so much extra steam to blow off. This wasn’t the first time Jackal participated in disciplinary drills and it wouldn’t be the last.

Snake however was not dismissed.

They stood in silence as they listened to Jackal’s quick footsteps make it to the adjoining change room and then out of earshot. It took a few minutes until the squeak of the outside door was heard. The lighting in the showers allowed Snake to see Master Miller’s eyes through his sunglasses as they raked up and down his body, he wish he were dead.

The silence was oppressive, after too long Miller finally spoke up - still eyeing him like a visual buffet. God Snake was still hungry - for so many things.

“That looks good on you, are you looking for a career change or something?” He nodded his head towards Snake who was well aware of the cum slowly sliding down his face. He was using all this willpower not to lick the the dribble that was tickling the corner of his mouth.

“No, Sir!” At least Miller was cracking jokes, that was a good sign although it didn’t make him want to crawl into a hole and die any less. All he wanted was to impress Master Miller, maybe even earn his respect but here he got caught red handed and red faced sucking dick in the public showers and palming himself like a horny teenager.

“You’re a good kid I don’t want you to start seeing what you can get away with just because you’re one of the top recruits,” Miller didn’t seem disgusted, but that praise was not making him any less hard. Snake wasn’t saluting but his cock was at full attention.

Master Miller licked his lips, Solid Snake mirrored him unconsciously getting a nice taste of the salt and texture of shame that was glazed all over his face. The corners of Miller’s mouth curled up amused, Snake quickly looked back up at his sunglasses when he realized how intently he was watching Miller’s mouth.

“I won’t sir,” He felt he took way too long to answer. Snake tried not to squirm under his scrutiny but it was hard to ignore how absolutely hard and throbbing he was, not to mention the humiliation of having the cum of some guy all over his face.

Snake was so full of want but he restrained himself. A small voice in his head wanted him to step forward and go for it, press his lips up against his Master’s - uh Master Miller, but he knew that it wouldn’t fly, Miller so stringent about the rules he wouldn't ignore this gross indecency.

Snake wondered if Miller would ever conduct himself so unprofessionally with a subordinate, or even superior, but he doubted it. Rules were meant to be followed and if they weren’t they’d soon be beaten into you.

Snake could really use some beating right about now. Miller would not stop with that appraising stare and Snake was struggling to keep his thoughts focused and not drifting to what it would be like to straddle Miller’s lap and be pulled in for a long kiss, metal hand squeezing and groping his ass. Would it be hot or cold?

“You’re not off the hook though, I’ll see you at 0500 as well.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Miller pointedly looked down, “Better take care of that before you’re finished here, wouldn’t want to disturb any of your bunkmates,” he turned to leave.

It took a moment for what he said to sink in, he was just ordered to masturbate.

“We’ll see what we can do about the rest of this excess energy tomorrow,” Miller added as he walked out of the shower room.

Snake let go of the breath he didn’t realize he was holding as Master Miller turned out of sight. God damn he was harder than he was while jacking himself off, he groaned and turned on the water. It started icy cold and warmed up quickly, he dragged his hand down his face to collect the mess and licked up the full length of his palm sloppily, desperately, hungrily, no one had to know. Every drop he could salvage was swallowed. When he was done the hot water washed the rest away.

With a sigh of relief and a deep groan he stroked himself in a tight fist with his dominate hand, bending over slightly with his other hand on the wall, water washing over his back and down between his cheeks. He spread his legs to get a balanced stance as he worked himself, he was so keyed up but he wanted to enjoy this for a tiny bit longer, he handled himself hard but slow.

The stillness in his tired body made every pump of his fist that much more intense. He picked up the pace moving his hips and began to hump his hand letting his body dictate what felt good no matter how dumb it would look, he could afford to just let go. A loud pathetic whine escaped his lips.

A small clank of metal against tile made Snake snap to attention and look over his shoulder to the source of the noise, there Miller was, standing the doorway casually watching the entire time.

He clicked his tongue with disapproval, “Eyes forward, Snake.” Miller’s voice was low.

_Fuck_. The shock sent a lightning bolt straight down to his groin, he tensed up while his heart hammered in his chest. It felt good.

Obediently he faced towards the wall and bit his lip hard straining to hear any noise come from Master Miller - nothing more could be heard above the shower and the blood rushing in his ears. He was watching him. It was like a switch got turned on inside him and he was thrumming with electricity.

Snake arched his back and spread his legs a little more, hand on his cock. He was going to do as he’s told. It’s what he’s made for. There was no use trying to swallow his grunty moans - the moment he began stroking himself again he was shaky and completely gone.

It didn’t take long for for him to come, the orgasm hit him hard and fast - his supporting hand sliding down the wall a few inches as he pumped himself through it.

He stayed doubled over like that panting a few moments to catch his breath.

Did he do good?

He stood up, rinsed himself off one final time, and turned the water off. He waited without looking back to Master Miller. He could still feel him there.

Snake didn’t know if he just imagined the low breathy _good boy_ before hearing those familiar uneven footsteps walking away from him and a distant door closing.

***

In the damp cold early morning it was business as usual, the misbehaving recruits both ran themselves to exhaustion while Miller barked some instructions and watched.

At the end of it they were on the ground doing some cool down stretches, last night was behind them and all that was left were some tired worn out muscles and sweat. Snake glanced over to Master Miller, his mind wandering just for a second and his eyes wandering just a little bit more.

It only needed to be said just above a whisper for Miller to get the reaction he wanted, “Eyes forward, Snake.”

Snake looked away, face burning and cock filling out instinctively. He tucked his face in and reached for his toes, stretching out his hamstrings and temporarily hiding his increasingly noticeable boner.

FOXHOUND Training was going to be extra interesting from now on.


End file.
